


Four's a party

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Smut, based on artwork by editsulli, no maul/savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Ahsoka and Barriss get some Zabrak loving.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Savage Opress, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Savage Opress, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Four's a party

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka and Barriss are adults & Maul has his lower body.
> 
> based off artwork by editsulli - please check them out, they are so good!!! (especially for maulsoka fans)
> 
> not entirely happy with this but I can always rewrite it - and maybe add some more chapters???

It was the Force that brought them all together, at least that's what Barriss and Maul said, perhaps they were right in some way - strange how the two who committed crimes would come to such a thought.

Ahsoka didn’t care, after that shit Barriss pulled it and allowed her to see that the Jedi were not what she thought they were, especially the Council.

Arrested. Hunted. Discarded. Betrayed.

Barriss had fault in the last one - but she gave her a real apology, the poor girl didn’t expect the Council to go as far to expel Ahsoka and put her on a death trial and sobbed. 

Ahsoka couldn’t be angry at her, yet forgiveness didn’t come immediately. They needed time.

Who would've thought that it led them to the most feared and deadliest Zabrak’s of them all.

Ahsoka pushed the memories of the past away and focused on the present. She released an olive skin breast, nipple wet from her mouth and trailed her hand down the body - smooth skin with diamond patterns scattered, and pressed against the cunt.

Barriss moaned, a hand of her own came to rest between the valley of Ahsoka’s montrals. Ahsoka looked up to see the twisted expression of pleasure on her friend's face. She looked perfectly well sat in Savage’s lap, his cock buried inside her and moved at a slow pace, a hand in her now messy hair.

She still looked beautiful.

A moan came from Ahsoka’s mouth as Maul’s cock thrusted in her cunt, a hand on a buttock and the other clutched the sheets beneath them. 

“My Lady.” He whispered against her leku, his breath touched her cheek. “You feel so exceptionally good.” 

She cursed. “Fuck - More Maul, please.”

His lips pressed against her cheek and trailed down her back leku, her body shuddered in pleasure. “As you wish, my Queen.”

His thrusts became hard and fast, Ahsoka dug her fingers onto Barriss’s cunt, making the other girl moan loudly. Ahsoka pushed herself up to swallow a nipple and moved her fingers faster, Barriss tried to find the rhythm and fucked herself on Ahsoka’s fingers - Savage’s large hand came to cup the free breast.

Suddenly Ahsoka was pulled back from the Mirialan, her face pushed onto the mattress with her arse up. Maul positioned himself on his toes, hands on her hip and resumed thrusting his cock in her cunt.

The new position allowed him to sink deeper, Ahsoka clenched the sheets and moaned at the new intensity - her body shook with every thrust.

He slapped her buttocks - she would have never found that arousing and pleasurable if it wasn’t for him.

“Maul.” She gasped. Maul hunched over her, a hand around her throat to pull her face back up and kiss her heatedly on the lips.

“Keep saying my name, love.”

“Maul, Maul - Maul!”

“Good girl.”

Fuck - she loved it when he called her that.

The loud moan of her friend caught her attention. Barriss laid on the bed, her head the same level as Ahsoka’s. Her legs up high as Savage thrust his cock in her - Ahsoka could see Barriss’s body and breasts bounce with every thrust he gave her.

Beautiful.

A whimper escaped her lips as Maul suddenly pulled out (she was so close as well) and had her on her knees over Barriss’s face, the Mirialan didn’t waste any time and latched onto Ahsoka’s cunt with her wet tongue that made her moan.

And then yell as Maul entered her again with the same intensity. 

She whimpered. “Fuck.”

Maul’s chuckle hit her leku and it made her body shiver. “Is she pleasing you my Queen?”

“Yes.” Ahsoka gasped. “Fuck - yes.”

His chuckle was louder, a hand on her breast and the other on her throat again - stopping her from falling onto the girl beneath her.

“Let me taste her.” Ahsoka was never one for begging, but in this situation it was different.

“If my Queen wishes it, then she can.”

Maul gently lowered and bent her over, Ahsoka steadies herself on her hands besides Barriss’s legs and quickly latched onto her cunt with her tongue.

“Ahsoka - fuck!” Her moans were delicious.

She didn’t know how long they went at it, but eventually she came close.

“Maul.” Her voice a desperate whine. “I’m so close.”

“Cum my Queen.” He rasped, his own release close. “Cover my cock with your cum.”

That was all she needed to release herself, and with one more beg, so did Maul.

However, there were still two more who needed to release.

Ahsoka didn’t move from her position and involved her fingers with her tongue at Barriss’s cunt. “Are you close Barriss?”

A muffled moan - she was lapping up Ahsoka’s mess. Cute.

The Togruta lifted her hips so her friend would speak. “What was that?”

“Yes!” Her hands were on Ahsoka’s thighs, a tight grip to show her desperateness. “I’m so close - Savage!”

He growled. “I’ll make you fucking cum.”

Barriss’s body shivered in pleasure.

Ahsoka’s chin was cupped by one of Savage’s hands, and gently tilted her face up to his serious expression, but she knew he was gentle. 

“Let me finish her.”

She smirked. “Of course.”

Settled on Maul’s lap with sweet kisses and touches, she had the front view of watching Barriss and Savage finally release with each other, their heavy breathing loud like thunder in the room.

Ahsoka crawled over and kissed Barriss gently, the other girl responded back in kind.

“You ok?” She asked with concern, Barriss smiled and nodded her head.

“Yeah, just tired.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Four actually.” Maul came up behind Ahsoka and wrapped his arms around her waist, and gently pulled her to him. “Shall we retire for the night.”

Ahsoka hummed in agreement and smiled when he kissed her forehead.

The men took them to a single chamber where a large bed stood in one of the rooms and gently laid the girls down before laying down next to them, the covers pulled up.

Ahsoka snuggled up in Maul’s arms, Barriss doing the same with Savage.

It was nice and quiet, comfortable and peaceful.

“Savage if you kick my legs one more time I’m gonna throw you out the window.”

Maul’s laugh boomed on the walls.


End file.
